


Just one letter

by orphan_account



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heath is confused and a little worried. How should he call his partner now?





	Just one letter

Heath sat on the couch and watched Rhyno's return to Impact on his phone. It was great to see him back at a place where he got the respect he deserved. Heath knew he should be happy for him, but... "So do you want me to call you Rhino with an 'I' from now on?"

His partner was sitting next to him, reading the newspaper. _Real paper, how old school,_ Heath thought, _and kind of cute..._

"It's the same name," Rhyno answered calmly, without taking his eyes off the local news.

"It's not when I text you!"

Rhyno looked up. Heath stared at him with big, sad eyes. This wasn't just about his name. Heath still had to get used to the fact that they couldn't travel together anymore – or at least not until his own WWE contract would expire. Rhyno put the paper on the table, moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry so much. You can call me whatever you want. That won't change how much I love you." He kissed Heath's forehead.

Heath's face flushed. It was rare that his partner said such romantic things. He hugged him back. "Thanks. I love you too."


End file.
